Engaño
by Jbrs007
Summary: Shadow no la voloró, ahora deberá pagar con un precio muy alto, pero... ¿Qué tan alto?. Shadow x María. Dejen Review!


**-. Sadic y Jbrs007.-**

**Esto fue in Fic improvisado, he cambiado unas cosas para su mejoramiento, pero aun así es improvisado, si está bien o no, los dejamos a criterio a Uds. los lectores.**

**Esperamos que lo disfruten y dejen Review!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los personajes usados aquí pertenecen a SEGA**

**.:: Engaño ::.**

- - Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, el engaño, yo nunca quise hacerlo, en verdad, créeme pero…

**- - Pero que!? …Yo creía en ti!, te di mi amor!, mi vida! Mi alma! Yo… Yo no quería esto, no lo quería, nunca pensé que lo harías, pero dime! *Lo bofetea* que puedo esperar de ti, tu… tu no valoraste lo que sentía por ti!, no lo hiciste. **

- -Es que...no...Ya no puedo...María yo...no puedo seguirte engañando así...no se como paso * la mira a los ojos con mirada triste* .jamás fue mi intención llegar a tanto pero...María lo siento, creía que solo era atracción pero...me di cuenta que fue más de ello...quise ignorarlo pero...después cuando estaba contigo no me sentía igual que antes

**- -No Shadow, ya es tarde…es tarde para arrepentirse *le voltio la mirada* yo…yo te amo *susurró***

- -María no * le veía el rostro humedecido por frágiles cristales*...no lo se...yo sentí eso por ti… pero, con el paso del tiempo se fue olvidando y ni siquiera se donde quedó...perdóname...

**- -No quiero verte! No quiero estar contigo! nunca te perdonaré, *Corre hacia la puerta***

- -* La alcanza y le impide el paso* se que hice mal y lo reconozco pero yo jamás pensé en hacerte daño...y mucho menos jugar así contigo, nunca me imagine que me enamoraría de alguien más...

**- - alguien más... *con voz baja* Quien! quien es!**

- - es...es...* se le secaba la garganta*

**- -No más mentiras por favor, no me sigas engañando!**

- -no quiero herirte más

**- -Entonces Dime!**

- -Sonic...

**- -Sonic... *respiró profundamente* gracias... *avanzo un poco para marcharse***

- -a donde iras?

**- -Para ti, eso no importa, te da igual donde valla… estoy muerta para ti**

- -Nunca digas eso! Claro que me preocupas...no quiero que te pase nada malo y si alguien debe irse de aquí soy yo

**- -Por el poco amor que me tienes, si es que te queda...déjame marchar**

- -me queda amor...pero no el mismo

**- -...lo compartes con ese erizo, quiero irme! *sin verle a la cara***

- -prométeme que estarás bien

**- -Estaré bien...**

- -* se aparto y le dejo libre el paso* perdóname...*dijo con voz apagada*

**- -*bajo la mirada, abrió la puerta y se marcho***

- -* la vio irse con dolor, jamás quiso hacerle tal daño, se dirigió a la cama, se acostó y abrazó la almohada donde Maria dormía placidamente junto a Shadow*

_Maria…perdóname, soy un tonto, _PERDONAME! _No quiero hacerte sufrir, no quiero verte llorar como ahorita, me siento el peor ser del mundo, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, de seguir en esta vida *abraza la almohada mas fuerte* Que hice? Por que? Ella tiene razón: no te valore, tu sigues siendo todo para mi, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo, yo te quiero, y estoy sufriendo, si no fuese así, no estuviera llorando en la cama como un desgraciado por ti, no…ya no, quiero seguir contigo, y Sonic, perdóname,. Lo nuestro no puede ser, nunca debió ser, yo amo a María y quiero estar con ella, tengo miedo de perderla, no soportaría perderla para siempre, siento un gran vacío en mi corazón, siento que… parte de mi vida fue arrancado y para siempre, pienso que nunca podré recuperar lo que perdí… el amor de María, pero estoy seguro que ella no me ha dejado de amar. _ESTUPIDO!, ESTUPIDO! ESTUPIDO!, SOY UN GRAN ESTUPIDO!_ *Se acomodo un poco sin dejar de soltar la almohada y cada vez la abrazaba más fuerte, sin decir ninguna palabra, ahora había sentido y vivido lo que es perder a alguien que siempre estuvo allí para el, sin darse cuenta no valoro a su amor, ya que, no importaba su vida, ella dijo que no lo quería ver. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta quedarse dormido profundamente esperando que al despertar todo hubiese pasado_

Unas sirenas despertaron al erizo ojo carmín que se encontraba aun abrazando la almohada, se despertó y sin dudarlo, vio por el balcón y vio que se dirigían a un lugar familiar, sin duda no lo pensó ni una vez para saltar por el balcón e ir aquella dirección, durante el camino se le ocurrieron muchas cosas, no quería que pasara ninguna de ellas, más bien quería que le pasaran a el, llegó aquel sitio, cuando detallo la escena, un fuerte vacío le llego al alma, su corazón se paró por unos instantes, ocurrió una de las cosas que se le paso en mente, no quería aceptarlo, no quería, cayo en pánico… Pero antes de eso, detallo una mano desde lejos y solo pudo decir _Sonic…_


End file.
